


What ever maybe, will be....

by 1981WritersBlock, Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1981WritersBlock/pseuds/1981WritersBlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: What ever maybe, will be.... Different pairings and pregnancies too come with said pairs.No plot just for fun.Background music: Willie Nelson/Ray Charles; Seven Spanish Angels.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> What ever maybe, will be.... Different pairings and pregnancies too come with said pairs.
> 
> No plot just for fun.
> 
> Background music: Willie Nelson/Ray Charles; Seven Spanish Angels.

It was the worst day in the lives of the CSI's in New York. It was 9/11/2001...Mac Taylor was walking into the precinct when he got a call from Claire. "Mac, I love you...I have to go......" as the line cuts out. Mac is heart broke. Don sees this happening to Mac and walks over to him. 

"Let's get you inside, Mac," says Don as he hears Mac crying. "Come on Mac."

Mac goes with Don as the two men see the news..."Mac, we can work later. You need to calm down," says Don as he pulls Mac into a comforting hug. 

"Thanks Don," says Mac as he pulls away from Don. "Let's head down and help." 

Don nods in agreement as the two men gear up and move down to the towers.

* * *

Adam was woken up by his roommate yelling at the television. "What the....." asked Adam as he sees the TV. "I am going down to help out and you are not stopping me." As he grabs gear and makes his way down to the towers.

Danny was on his way into work as he comes across the scene of the towers burning. He sees a young redheaded male making his way down to the site and stops him. “If you are not a LEO they will not let you in right away,” says Danny.

”Then lets help those who we come across. Name’s Adam Ross,” replies Adam.

”Danny Messer,” says Danny as the two men start to help out whoever they came across.

* * *

There was an APB out on a homicide suspect that was running from Horatio Caine. “All units be advised to be on the lookout for a young hispanic male, early 20’s, wearing white tank, blue jeans, black boots, and is considered to be armed and dangerous,” says Horatio.

Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp heard the call and noticed a wounded younger male sitting off to the side of the street. He pulls over and goes up to the young man. “Son, are you okay?” asked Frank.

”no,” says Eric Delko as he moves his hand from his side to show a significant amount of blood.

”I need to check ya,” says Frank as Eric just nods his head.

"Aren't you, Delko? From the tow company the city uses," says Frank.

"Yes...it's Frank Tripp, right?" asked Eric.

"Yes. Let me get you out of here and to the hospital. How did this happen?" asks Frank.

"There was a man that was fitting the description that Horatio had out there. I was getting back to my rig when he hit, stabbed and shot me before you showed up, Frank. Shit that hurts," says Eric as he notices more blood coming down his arm and side.

"You got a new wound....Let's Go!!" yells Frank as he helps Eric up to his feet.

* * *

Horatio notice a bad traffic accident as he was responding to a known sighting call came over for their suspect. Horatio parks his Hummer and walks over to the first car and starts to help out with a really young officer. "Officer, can you hear?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah.....Speed," says Speedle.

"Speed, listen to me closely. I am going to have to move you on to your side to put a pressure dressing on this wound you have," says Horatio as he grabs his gear bag with medical equipment in it to patch up the young officer.

"Okay," says Speed.

Horatio lifts him as he pulls the pressure dressing to his back. Speed winces as Horatio moves him but was thankful that the CSI was helping him. They look at each other and notice the attraction. "Call me when you get out and we will see how this works for us," whispers Horatio.

"I agree...I want to see where this will lead, too," replies Speed.

Horatio leaves his number in Speed's wallet with a note for their next meeting: two weeks at a coffee shop off of Washington Ave and 15th St. 

Horatio was able to get Speed stabilized as the ambulance shows up. The medics coming running over and sees the severity of the injuries to Speed. They start to work on the wounds that aren't covered by the pressure dressing. "Officer, can you hear me?" asked the medics.

"The name is Tim Speedle, but call me Speed," says Speed.

“We got ya. Sir, are you going to ride with us?” asked the medic.

”yes, I will be riding along,” says Horatio. Speed looked up into Horatio's eyes and saw concern for this man that was dumped into his life. 

Speed reaches out his hand towards Horatio as they get him loaded up. Once inside the ambulance, Horatio does grab Speed's hand lightly to show Speed that he isn't alone.

"H, why are you riding with me?" asked Speed.

"I want to make sure that you are going to be okay," says horatio.

* * *

"11-99!! 11-99!!" yells Nick as he drops to the ground with multiple gunshot wounds.

Brass hears the call on the radio and responds to Nick's request for backup. Jim pulls to the shoot out and sees the younger CSI laying on the ground wounded. His heart broke because he couldn't get to his lover and best friend. Nick looks over and sees Jim waiting off to the side and realizes that he is passing in front of his lover. Nick starts to crawl over to where Jim was standing. SWAT arrived about five minutes later and took down the street gang.

"NICK!!!" yells Jim as he approaches his lover.

Nick has passed out by this point. Jim was worried. "I am here Nicky," whispers Jim Brass.

Greg and Gil had pulled up and saw Nick laying on the ground critically injuried. They ran over with the medical bag that each CSI rig. They move Jim off to the side as they work on their coworker. “What do you have?” asks the Medics.

”Multi gsw and thready pulse,” says Gil.   
  


Greg walks over to Jim to see how he was doing. “Jim?”

Greg looks into Jim’s eyes snd sees the fear welling up. “I can’t loose him,” whispers Jim.

“You won’t, Jim. He will make it through this, I have faith in him,” says Greg.   
  


“I needed to hear that. I am going to ride with him,” says Jim as the medics load up Nick.


	2. Gil, Nick, Jim and Greg.

Jim runs over to the ambulance and climbs in to be with Nick. The medics were worried that Jim was going to black out as they worked on Nick. Jim looked like he was under the weather but they couldn't place it. It was a fifteen minute ride over to the hospital and Jim was a nervous wreck. He was thinking about the unborn children that they are about to have in two months. Jim felt bigger than he normally did due to the fact that he is carrying twins. "Captain, are you okay?" asked the medic.

"I am a little tired but I will be fine. Nick is going to be a father," says Jim as he rubs his belly.

"He's going to be okay, Captain," says the medic.

  
“I hope so,” says Jim as he grabs Nick’s hand.

"We will take care of him, Captain. Let us work," says the medic.

* * *

Greg and Gil made it to the hospital the moment the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. They run over to the E.R. entrance just as Nick was being wheeled into the E.R.

“How is he, Jim?” asks Gil.

“On the way up to the OR. He crashed twice on the way in,” replies Jim.

“He is going to be taken care of by some of the best people on staff, Jim. You look tired, take a seat,” says Gil as he points to the chair next to him and Greg.

“Thank you for everything. I am happy to know people like you on the department. Wake me if the doctor comes out,” says Jim.

It was three hours before Jim, Gil& Greg had heard anything on Nick. Jim started to wake up. He looks around and sees Gil walking over to his side.

“Perfect timing Jim. The doctor just came out to talk with you,” says Gil.

“Thanks Gil,” says Jim as he slowly gets up from the chair that his was sleeping in. He walks over towards the doctor and feels a sharp pain in his back. The doctor saw the pain on his face and ran over to Jim’s side.

“Get me a bed NOW!” yells the Doctor.

“Jim?” asks Gil.

“It hurts....oh god,” says Jim.

“What do you need us to do doctor?” asks Greg.   
  


“Help me get him on to the bed,” says the doctor.

“Yes sir,” says Greg and Gil as they help lift Jim up to the bed.

"Easy Captain. We got you. Just breathe as I check out what is going on with you," says the doctor.

"Okay.....AHAHAH!!!" yells Jim as the doctor presses down on his abdomen. 

"Jim?" asked Gil.

"I am almost due," says Jim.

"Let's get you up to labor and delivery to play it safe," says the doctor.

"Thank you doc," says Jim as he starts to breathe heavy.

The three men take Jim up to L&D to get settled in. The doctor waits to tell Jim about Nicky. "Jim, I have an updated on Nick. He is going to make a full recovery. We were able to remove the bullets that entered him. We will bring him down here to your room in an hour or so. I know that you want him close to you with going into labor soon. I will have the nurses get the room moved around for us to accommodate having both beds in the room," says the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor. I am glad that this is going to be happening with him in the room. I love that man so much. He is my everything," says Jim with a smile on his weary face. 

Gil watched the conversation from the side of the room and smiled when he realized the truth of their relationship that was hidden so well.

"Jim....let me help you. I am happy for you and Nicky," says Gil with a heartfelt smile on his face.

"You heard?" asked Jim.

"I knew that he had a change in temperment lately for the better. I now know why that is, Jim. He loves you and is very excited about being a father for the very first time. Lean on each other as you go through this," says Gil.

Jim listens to his friend's words and relaxes. Gil Grissom is right about what he has said about him and Nicky. They love each other wholeheartedly and would die for each other if it came down to it.

* * *

Greg was pacing the floor while he was waiting for Gil to come back out to tell him how Jim and Nicky where doing. He didn't see Gil slide in right next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump a bit. "Geez Gil, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" laughs Greg.

"They have Nick coming down from recovery to Jim's room in time for Jim's delivery. They have been why each other has been happy as a love sick teenagers. Will you ever be that happy with me?" asks Gil.

Greg looked at his boss and lover like he had three heads. "I love you Gilbert Grissom. I wouldn't leave you on purpose. It would have to be a body bag and a toe tag to get me to leave everything that we have built together so far," says Greg.

"I am happy that you feel that way, Greg. I have been wanting to ask you this for a while; Will you marry me?" asks Gil. Greg looks at his boss and lover get down on one knee and open up the ring box to reveal a tungsten and steel ring.

"Gil, yes," says Greg.

Gil gets up and places the ring on Greg's ring finger. They kiss and laugh when Catherine clears her throat. 

"Good news for the two of you, I take it," says Catherine. Greg shows her the ring.

"They are bringing Nick down to the Labor and Delivery room that Jim is in," says Gil.

"Wait! Jim....pregnant?" asks Catherine.

"He is almost due," says Greg. "It is also something I can have happen to me as well."

Gil looked stunned by what Greg had just said to Catherine. "Really?" asks Gil.

"We can have a child together, Gil," says Greg.

"About time Gil. I am happy for you guys. Any word on Nick and Jim?" asks Warrick.

"They are going to be moving Nick into Jim's room. Jim is expecting and will be delivering soon. He is able to carry a baby," says Gil.

"That is different," says Warrick.

* * *

It was an hour later, just like the doctor had said, when they brought Nick into the room that Jim was in. Nick was still in and out of it. Jim was looking at his husband and best friend laying there clinging to life as he is about to bring life into this world. Gil and Greg stayed with Jim until NIck came too. "Nick?" asks JIm.

"Hey babe. What is going on?" asks Nick.

"I am due in the next 24 hours, Nicky. I was overly stressed with what happened with you that my body decided to let them come early," says JIm.

"I'm so sorry about that Jim. What is up with Greg and Gil?" asks Nicky.

"They are engaged," says Jim. 

"I hope that this will be a good thing for them. I know it will be for Greg. He can have kids like you Jim. I know Gil will be up for the challenge of having a little one running around the house," says NIcky.

"That makes......OH SHIT!!! They are coming," yells Jim.

The nurse hears the commotion in the room. She walks in and sees Jim's face as she hears his screams. "I will go and get the doctor. It will be a moment or two before we are back," says the nurse.

Jim just nods as he breathes through the contractions as the nurse and the doctor reappears.

"Captain, I know it hurts but lets see what we can do for you on meeting your babies," says the doctor.

"Okay....it hurts....so bad," says Jim.

"We will get you in position to get you delivered and holding those babies soon, Captain," says the doctor.

They set up the bed with the stirrups for JIm to start delivering the babies.

"Okay Captain, I will take a look at you to see how far along you are with the dilation and get you delivered," says the doctor.

"Thanks," says Jim as he is breathing heavier than a few minutes ago.

The nurse was able to get nick up into the recliner next to Jim's bed as he started to push.

"You are fully dilated, Captain. On the next contraction you can actually start pushing," says the doctor.

"Thank god.....Need to...push," says Jim.

"Good. Go ahead and push Jim," says the doctor.

Nick has grabbed JIm's hand as he starts the painful process of delivery. Nick just kept Jim calm as he could. 

"I have a head already Captain. Slow down just a little with the pushing. Give me your hands," says the doctor as JIm does what he was told to do. He feels something wet and round in his hands and realizes that it is one of their babies.

"Now, go ahead and give a gentle pull. That's it Jim. You did good," says the doctor as Jim pulls the baby up to his chest.

"It's a girl, Jim," says the doctor.

"A....girl," says Jim as tears roll down his face.

"Oh my god, Jim, a girl. I can't wait until we meet the other baby," says Nicky.

"We have one more to deliver Captain. Let's see if we can get the baby here soon," says the doctor.

Jim can feel the pressure build up again with each waking minute. "I am ready," says Jim.

"Let's do this," says the doctor.

"I will be glad to have this over and done with soon," says Jim.

"Jim, I am so happy right now," says Nicky.

"It is time," says Jim.

"Let's do this," says Jim.

"I see a head already again, Jim," says the doctor.

"Thank god," says Jim as the doctor grabs his hands again to help deliver the other baby.

"Just like the last time, JIm," says the doctor.

One last push and the baby was out and cleaned up. "Another girl, Captain. You have another daughter," says the doctor.

"Hello little one," says Jim.

"Oh my god, Jim. They are beautiful," says Nicky.

Jim is given the two girls to hold and feed. Jim is shown how to do it and is on his own for the feedings. Nick looks at Jim with the most beautiful smile as the nurse helps him hold one of his girls.

"Thank you for this Jim," says Nicky as he stares back up into the tired eyes.

"I can't wait to get into our own bed and get some sleep. I am so happy that you said yes to becoming my husband, but this is even better," says Jim.

"I know what you mean, Jim. I am so happy right now I could scream," says Nicky. 

* * *

Gil had heard the babies cries coming from Jim's room. "He just had the babies," whispers Gil.

"I can't wait to meet the babies," says Greg. The doctor sees them talking and walks towards them to talk with them. 

"They would like to see you both gentlemen," says the Doctor.

"Thank you," says Greg and Gil as the two men followed the doctor towards Jim and Nick's room.

"Thank you doctor," says Jim.

"Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet our daughters. We still haven't picked a name out yet for either one of them, yet," says NIck.

"May I?" asks Greg.

"Sure thing Greg," says Nick.

Greg walks over to Nick to grab and hold their daughter. "She is so beautiful. I can't wait to have this happen for us Gil. I know that I won't be able to do a lot of the stuff in the lab because of the chemicals but I would love to be able to work until I am closer to my due date," says Greg.

"I know, Greg, but we have a little bit of time. I want to walk down the aisle with you before we welcome little ones into our family, Greg," says Gil.

Gil walks over to Jim and nods. Gil picks up the other baby girl and holds her. He has tears welling up in his eyes as he looks down on to the beautiful girl in front of him. "Hello baby girl. It's Gil. I will definitely help to protect you and your sister. This team will bend over backwards to keep you safe," says Gil as he hands her back to Nick.

"Thank you guys for being there for us at our worst day," says Jim.

"It is what family does, Jim," says Greg with a genuine small on his face.

"Gil, let's leave the new dads alone to get to know their baby girls," says Gil.

"See you soon guys," says Greg.

"We will call when we are at home to have the team come over to meet them," says Jim.

* * *

"Gil, let's not wait on getting married. I want to go to the court house in the next couple of weeks. I want to try for our children," says Greg.

"Okay, but not until after them get home and Nicky is cleared for work," says Gil.

"Agreed and thank you, Gil. I still want to try right away on the kids though," says Greg as he looks up into Gil's greenish/blue eyes with love and happiness.

"Okay, Greg. Let's head home to finish up this conversation. Let's try as well to see if I can get you pregnant," says Gil.

"I thought you would never ask," whispers Greg as he moves his hand to Gil's aching cock.

The drive home for the two men took about a half hour from the hospital. Greg moved his hand to Gil's cock as the pull into their driveway. Gil moans at the intrusion in his crotch as he parks their Tahoe in the driveway. Greg plants a kiss on Gil's lips just before they got out of the car.

"Take me to bed, Gil," says Greg.


	3. Greg and Gil

Gil watched as Greg started to strip for him in their bedroom. Gil watched every move that Greg made and was mesmerized by how beautiful he was with the golden tan that he had all over his body. Gil moaned as Greg started to walk over to him, free and open. Greg’s cock was hard and just hanging there for Gil to see it and to finally touch it again. He realized how long it had been since they were in bed together but this time was for a different reason; to have a kid.

Greg pulls Gil to him for a kiss as he slides his hand down the front of Gil’s pants to the ever growing bulge. “Stop teasing me Greg. I will cum in my pants before I bury my cock into and we don’t want to have the party ending early now do we?” says Gil.

“Then strip for me like I did for you,” whispers Greg as he nibbles on Gil’s ear.

Grissom pulls back from the young man and starts to strip. Greg notices a couple of nasty scars. “What happened here?” asks Greg as he touches a really deep red scar on Gil’s stomach.

“There was a case before you started here at the lab, that nearly costed me my life. I was responding to a B and E gone homicide. It was three on one. I was alone without backup. They were still ten away because of traffic. Jim was the first to find me. I was nearly dead. They beat me and stabbed me multiple times. I was left for dead. I never had talked about before and will never again. I had never wanted to have it happen to any of the team,” says Gil.   
  


“It takes a lot to talk about a scary situation like that. I am glad that you wanted to tell me the story, Gil,” says Greg as the kiss.

They climb into bed and cuddle for an hour before Gil started to feel Greg stirring next to him. Greg moves over to Gil and places his hand on the base of Gil’s cock to egg him on. “Take me now,” whispers Greg.

"Okay," says Gil.

The two men climb into bed with Greg on the bottom. Gil grabs the lube and starts to slick up his fingers to work into Greg. Greg gasps at the intrusion of Gil's fingers. "Just breathe," whispers Gil as he pushes his fingers further into his fiance. Greg starts to squirm with each added digit that Gil has added to him. Gill starts to push faster and faster into Greg as he can feel the young man starting to buck up off of the bed. "Relax. Just breathe," whispers Gil as he removes his fingers. Greg whimpers as he feels emptiness with the fingers not there anymore. Greg whines even louder. Gil takes it to heart as he lubes up his cock and starts to move forward to breach the younger man that lays below him.

"OH GOD GRISS!!!" yells Greg as he feels Gil entering him. 

"Just breathe, Greg, just breathe," says Gil.

Greg looks into the blueish green eyes that he has fallen for staring back him almost all black now. Gil starts to enter in more and more into Greg. Gil can feel himself bottom out inside of Greg as he lets the younger man's body relax around him.

Greg cries out in pleasure as he feels his lover starting to move at a slower pace than he would like but loves how it feels. Greg feels the warmth rolling off of them as Grissom builds up speed. He looks up into Gil’s eyes and sees blissfulness staring back at him. “Faster Gris,” whispers Greg as he nibbles on Gil’s ear.

“You are impatient little one,” says Gil as he starts to thrust harder into Greg. Gil can feel that he is close and moves his hand to Greg’s neglected cock. He starts to stroke in rhythm of his thrusts into Greg. Gil can feel Greg buck up off of the bed and he knows that they are both close to loosing it.

“Cum for me love,” says Gil.

“Yes....sir,” says Greg as he arches off the bed with a howl of pleasure. Gil looked down with a smile on his face. His cock would stay full for at least ten minutes. Greg started to moan from the fullness that he felt.

“Thank you Gil,” says Greg as he pulls his lover down to him for a kiss.

“It’s the best I have had in years, Greg. Thank you,” says Gil.   
  


“You never have to thank me unless we are at work. I love you, Gilbert,” says Greg.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks since Greg and Gil started to try for having children. Greg felt really off. He was about to leave for an assignment that Gil had handed to him when he made a bolt for the bathroom. Gil looked worried at what he saw.

“Greg?” asks Gil.

“Flu,” says Greg as he lies to Gil. He just found out that he is pregnant and doesn’t want to tell him just yet.

“Go home. I will stop by on meal break. You don’t look so well my love,” says Gil.

“Okay,” says Greg.

Greg cleans up and heads home. Catherine notices this as she follows Gil to his office. “Everything okay with Greg?” asks Catherine.

“Flu bug has him out for this shift,” says Gil.

“Okay Gil. Let me know if you need any help with him,” says Catherine as she hands him a note. Gil opens it snd sees what she had written in it: ‘He might be pregnant.’

Gil’s heart skips a couple of beats as he stares at her note. “Thanks Catherine. I will keep that in mind,” says Gil. ‘Why would he not tell me the truth,” thinks Gil.

Gil sits and thinks about Catherine’a note and ponders the implications of this action when it comes to work. ‘He will have to transfer back into DNA to be able to still work. It will break his heart,” thinks Gil.

"Hey Boss. Penny for your thoughts?" asks Nick.

"How did you find out that Jim was pregnant with your twins?" asks Gil.

"He was so sick one day that he had passed out at the house and I took him in to the hospital. When we got their, I had a gut feeling and mentioned it to the doctor on call. They confirmed that he was and was carrying the twins. He was about four months along. He never showed during the entire pregnancy until the very end," says Nick.

"I have a feeling that Greg might be. He was sick and said it was flu like feeling. He went home for the day," says Gil.

"He will be okay, Gil. You guys will be okay. We will help you out if you need it. Take care of each other," says Nick.

"I am happy that your back, Nicky. I needed to hear that from you. Thanks for the reassurance," says Gil as he hugs Nick. Jim hears the exchange of words from the two men and walks in to talk with Gil for a minute.

"I was just stopping in to steal my husband for lunch when I heard the two of you talking about Greg. You are going to be loving it Gil. I know that I am. I am thinking about retiring to enjoy this time with the twins and Nicky," says Jim.

"I will miss you, Jim. I am happy for the two of you. I can't wait if it is true with Greg," says Gil.

"Take the rest of the night off and see if he is okay. Just talk and ease his mind," says Jim.

Thanks for the advice. I might just do that," says Gil as the two men hug. Jim leaves to see Nick smiling at what Jim had told Gil.

"Talk to night about after dinner," whispers Jim as Nicky nods in agreement. 

* * *

The day went slow for Gil as he was counting the time until he saw Greg again. Greg had gotten home and ran straight to the bathroom. ‘I have to tell him soon. I can’t be in the field anymore,’ thinks Greg as he places his hand over the triplets that he is carrying.

He locked up the house as he heads for the bedroom. Greg gets into bed to try to get some sleep before Gil came home at meal break time. His mind is running like crazy and will not shut off. ‘What will he think about having three at the house?’ thinks Greg.

Greg hears glass breaking. He grabs his radio and calls it in. “This is CSI Sanders. 406, 444 @ my current 10-20. 406, 444 @ my current 10-20. Some one is breaking into my personal residence requesting back up send on a code 3,” says Greg.

“All units, all units: 444, 444 @ 1786 w. Sunland ave. Requesting all units code 3. CSI Sanders is on location & is armed,” says Dispatch.   
  


Catherine hears the address and leaves right away. Warrick hears the location and grabs Sarah. The three team members beat Gil to his house.   
  


“Where’s Gil?” asks Catherine.

“As we were leaving, Conrad grabbed him for a moment,” says Sara.

“I hope he gets here soon. Gear up & let’s help Greg,” says Warrick.

* * *

“LVPD CSI!!! Come out with your hands up!” yells Warrick as the make their way into the main body of the house. He points to the entry point, which was the back door.

“LVPD! Come out with your hands up!” yells Catherine.

They hear yelling from the back of the last bedroom. “Leave me alone! GET OFF OF ME!” yells Greg.

Catherine’s heart broke when they heard him say that. He was being raped.

“Warrick, he’s being attacked,” whispers Catherine.

“On 3....2...1!” yells Sarah.

They enter and see the man pulling out of Greg and zipping back up with a grin on his sick face. Catherine took aim and fired. She hit the bastard right between the eyes. Greg crawled away from the body and starts to shake.

“I got Greg until Gil gets here. You two start processing the house,” says Catherine.

“Gil?” whispers Greg.   
  


“On the way. Conrad wanted to talk with him. Let me grab some bottoms for you,” says Catherine as Greg only nods to indicate that he was okay with her leaving his side.

Greg can’t wait to have Gil holding him again. He felt sick. Catherine comes back out and grabs a bag for him to loose his lunch in.

“I will stay at your side until Gil meets up with us,” says Catherine.

“Thank you,” whispers Greg as he starts to cry.

The ambulance shows up just as Gil pulls up. He is horrified at what is unfolding at his home. “Nicky!?!?” yells Gil.

“Boss, i need to tell Cath your here. She is with Greg right now. Not yet processed,” says Nick with tears in his eyes.

“Tell me he is at least alive?” asks Gil.   
  


“Yes he is, Gil,” replies Nicky.

“I’ll wait,” says Gil.

* * *

“Cath, Gil is here. He’s outside of the tape right now. I told him nothing about what had happened. I figured you would want to do that,” says Nick.

"Thanks NIcky. Greg, are you good if I leave you for a minute to get the medics and Gil in here?" asks Catherine.

All Greg was able to do was cry and nod. Catherine walks out to see Gil and the Medics at the tape. "Gil, follow me. Medics on us," says Catherine.

Gil looks worried when walks into the house and sees the glass and a dead body. "Gil, he was being raped when we came into the house. The guy pulled out and started coming towards us. I took the kill shot. He is pretty shaken right now," says Catherine.

"Ma....May I...see him?" asks a crying Gil Grissom.

"Yes you can. Greg, I have some here for you," says Catherine as she touches his shoulder. Greg looks back to see Gil. He smiles a sad smile, the broken smile he never likes to see on the young man's face.

"Thank you," whispers Greg.

"Go to him Gil. I will talk with the medics," says Catherine.

"Thank....you," says a tear filled Grissom.

* * *

"Thank you for staying back right now. He was raped. He is also expecting. He is a friend and a victim of a heinous crime. Be careful. He may pull away from touch when you are doing lines. I will have Grissom bring him out to you," says Catherine.

"Okay Catherine. We will let Dessert Palms know when we are enroute to them. I wish it wasn't Greg. I like the kid," says Mike.

"We all do, Mike. This will take us a long time to get back from this. Thanks for the support. I know that Gil will appreciate hearing what you said. Let me go and get them," says Catherine.

  
"Did you guys at least kill the suck fuck that did this to Greg?" asks Steve.

"We did," says Catherine as she nods to the two men and walk back into the house.

* * *

"Steve and Mike will be the crew working on Greg. I need him to get looked at Gil. I will do the processing at the hospital. Lets get him up and out the door," says Catherine.

"Thank you Catherine," says Gil.

"Greg? We need to get you to that hospital," says Catherine in her calming mother voice.

"'kay," replies Greg as he puts his arms around Gil's neck. Gil scoops up Greg and carries him out to the waiting ambulance. Sara sees what is going on and starts to tear up.

"Warrick, I need to take the back of the house. Will you swap with me?" asks Sara.

"Sure," says Warrick.

* * *

The ride to Dessert Palms was quiet. The medics did what they could for Greg as they kept driving with Catherine following them.

"Ahahah!!!" yells Greg as Mike press down on Greg's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Greg, but I have to do my job. I wish I could take the pain away, but I was warned that you might be expecting. The meds I would normally would give you could do severe damage to the unborn babies," says Mike.

"Okay," whimpers Greg as Gil grabs his hand to help keep him calm.

"Catherine figured it out and gave me a note saying that you might be. She needed to tell them to help you, Greg. We will talk about it later. I am not mad, I am overjoyed," says Gil with a warm smile on his face.

"I love you, Gilbert. Pleased don't leave us," says Greg.

"I will let them know at Palms to have you stay in visual sight of each other. It will be the best we can do while they treat Greg, Doc," says Mike.

"I know Mike. Thank you both for everything. It is hard to be happy right now with this happening," says Gil as he places a hand on Greg's barely showing stomach.

"We get it. It's my first week back since have two boys. I heard about Brass and Stokes. They are good for each other, just like you guys are for each other," says Steve.

"We are here," says Steve.

"Greg, I will be nearby you at all times even though I won't be able to touch you," says Gil.

"Thank you for that, Gil. I love you," says Greg.

* * *

"Doctor Greene!" yells Steve.

"What do you have, Steve?" asks Rachel Greene.

"I have a 30 something year old male that is expecting. Csi Willows informed us that he was raped when they entered the residence. They need a rape kit done. He was beaten as well," says Steve.

"And you are?" asks Rachel.

"I am his soon to be husband, boss and the father of the babies he is pregnant with," says Gil.

"Okay. I will let you stay in the room in one of the corners to stay in a visual contact with each other," says Rachel.

"Thank you Doctor Greene," says Gil.

"Just stay quiet and out of our way and we will not have a problem," says Rachel.

"Understood. CSI Willows will also need to get his clothing to be processed as well," says Gil.

"We will do our best to keep everything in tact," says Rachel.

Catherine walks in with her kit and stands at the entry of the trauma room that they wheeled Greg into once they arrived at the hospital.

"Gil?' whispers Catherine.

"Thanks for finding him," says Gil.

"I wish it was before his was....you know," says Catherine.

"I know, but you where there when he needed comfort when I wasn't there. I would like to make you a godmother to the babies once they are born," says Gil.

"That is an awesome honor Gil. Thank you," says Catherine.

* * *

Rachel and her team worked over an hour on Greg to get him stabilized and comfortable with his injuries. Rachel gives Catherine the clothing and the kit from Greg.

"Thank you, Doctor. I still want to check under his nails for anything else," says Catherine.

"Sure thing. I know that he has been asking to see the both of you," says Rachel.

"Thank you, Doctor Greene," says Gil as he gives a hug to Catherine.

"Let's go," says Rachel as the three of them walk towards Greg's room. Gil notices Jim coming down the hallway with the twins in tow.

"I heard and wanted to be here for you guys," says Jim.

"You didn't have to do that Jim. Thank you for coming," says Gil as the two men hug. Jim notices that Gil is about to breakdown with his emotions.

"You were there for Nick and I during our recovery from everything that happened to us and I wanted to do the same thing for you." says Jim.

"It means a lot," says Gil as the six of them walk into the room.

"Greg?" asks Gil.

"Gil," says a raspy Greg.

"You are going to be okay, love. Catherine needs to do under your nails and then has to leave to finish processing your clothing. Jim just wanted give his support to us and brought the twins," says Gil. 

"Okay. Hey Cath," says Greg.

"Hey there, Greg. You know the drill. I will be as careful as I can. I am happy that you have found a good man in Gil. You deserve it," says Catherine as she kisses him on his tear stained cheek.

"Thanks Cath," says Greg.

"See you soon," says Catherine.

"See ya, Cath," says Gil


End file.
